


Danganronpa Smut Collection

by Oracleofthewoods



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: Classroom, F/F, F/M, Interruption, Smut, Water, bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracleofthewoods/pseuds/Oracleofthewoods
Summary: Smut. Requests welcome.





	1. Kyoko Kirigiri x Makoto Naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko wants to do it with Makoto.

"So," Makoto said, "A-All I have to do is distract Monokuma for a little while?"

"Indeed," Kyoko said. "I need some time to sneak around, that's all."

"O-Okay. Any ideas as to what I should say?"

"Hmm..." Kyoko sat in thought for about a minute. "I'm not so sure. Perhaps you can ask him a question - although, knowing you, he'll probably see through your bluff. If I were you I'd wait for him to start talking."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh well," she said, "knowing him, he'll probably make some dirty remark about us two being in the dressing room."

"What do you mean a 'dirty remark?'"

"You know..." she stared at him, "he probably thinks we're having sex or something."

"W-What? H-Huh?" Makoto shouted. He could already feel his cheeks reddening.

Kyoko looked away. She didn't elaborate any further. He could have sworn he saw her blushing a little. Did that mean anything? Such an out there remark - was it really like Kyoko to say something like that? Even she seemed to regret saying it. They sat in silence for almost a minute until she finally spoke again. 

"This is awkward," she said.

"Y-Yeah, did you have to b-bring that up?"

"Although..."

"H-Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"What were you going to say?"

"I mean..." She looked at him and smiled a little. Was she blushing again, or was that just his imagination? "We _are_ alone, you know."

"Are you trying to say something?" Makoto asked.

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not. I do wonder what it feels like, however. Especially since there are no cameras here..." she said.

"W-Well, we have to get out of here first, don't we?" he said.

Kyoko looked straight at him. "Are you sure about that?"

"R-Really, are you trying to tell me something or not?"

She laughed a little. It was a small laugh, but one nonetheless. "You really are dense, Makoto."

"S-Stop with the cryptic hints and stuff!" he shouted.

"Be quiet - you wouldn't want Monokuma to interrupt us, would you?"

"I don't get where you're going with this-"

"You _really_ are dense." She looked at him and smirked. "I... I want to have sex with you, Makoto."

His face became red. "W-What? C-C'mon, t-this is another one of your j-jokes, r-right? R-Right?"

"Not at all," she said.

"B-But..."

"Do you object?" she asked, smiling. Makoto just couldn't say no.

"W-Well, n-no, b-but-" 

"Then let's get started. Take off your clothes." She immediately pulled off her tie and unbuttoned her jacket before Makoto had a chance to say no. If Monokuma was there, he would have said his 'flagpole' was standing up. By the time Makoto had taken off his hoodie and tossed it to the side, Kyoko had already taken off her shirt, exposing her black bra. She began taking off her boots.

Makoto stood for a second. He couldn't believe. She - _Kyoko_ wanted to do it with him? And it wasn't a joke?

"You better hurry up," she said with a smile.

"R-Right." Makoto took off his shirt and began to untie his sneakers. 

"I hope you don't mind if I keep my gloves on," Kyoko said. "I'm still not quite comfortable with having my scars exposed."

"N-Not at all." He took off his socks and began to pull down his pants. He hesitated for a bit, then pulled his boxers off as well. He looked over at Kyoko, who was nude as well. He let out a gasp. She was just too beautiful - from her seductive eyes to how her hair flowed on her back and between her breasts to the way she sat on the bench, beckoning him over. 

"W-Wow," Makoto said. Kyoko blushed.

"T-This is actually my first time," she said.

"R-Really? A beautiful girl like you?"

She blushed even harder. "Come over here, please."

Makoto walked over to the bench she was sitting on. As soon as he sat down, she pulled him into a kiss. Makoto was pleasantly surprised. He hugged her, trying to make the kiss last even longer. The feeling of her body pressing against his only made him all the more horny. 

When the kiss finally ended, both of them were blushing like crazy.

"Now then," she said, "Let's start with an appetizer." Suddenly, she grabbed hold of his dick and began stroking it slowly. He gasped and then blushed even more. He moaned a little and closed his eyes.

"K-Kyoko..." he murmured. 

She began to increase the intensity. Makoto sat back and relaxed, letting himself be engulfed in the pleasure. She continued going at it, faster and faster, until finally she sat back. All of a sudden, she pulled him into another kiss. A minute later, Makoto pulled out and began kissing her body, starting from her cheek, going to her neck, and then her collarbone.

"D-Don't do it too hard," she said. "I don't want anybody to know. T-That would be too embarrassing, even for me." Makoto had never heard so much emotion in her voice. She began to moan as he made his way to her left breast. He kissed the top of it before sucking on the nipple. He rubbed the bottom and sides with one hand and fondled her right breast with the other. Kyoko moaned even more.

"Makoto... that feels so good..."

Finally, he kissed the underside of her breast before moving onto her stomach. She moaned as he made his way closer and closer to her pussy. Makoto began to lick at and kiss her vagina. Kyoko's moans grew louder and louder, rife with emotion. No matter how composed she was normally, it seemed that during sex even she couldn't control her emotions. To him, it made it all the more sexy. After several minutes, he began to finger her, rubbing all around her vagina. 

"Makoto, you tease! I can't wait anymore!"

"A-Alright," he said. She smiled at him, her face pink, and lay down on the bench. 

"Y-You are _so_ cute when you blush, Kyoko." 

"S-Stop, you're embarrassing me!" she said.

Makoto climbed on op of her and inserted his member into her pussy. Slowly, he began to thrust. Kyoko closed her eyes and moaned. Eventually, he started to speed up, fondling both of her breasts at the same time. 

"I'm..." she said between heavy breaths, "going to o-orgasm."

Kyoko's body began to tremble and she moaned extremely loudly. 

"Me... too" Makoto said. He felt a surge of pleasure and pulled out before ejaculating all over her. Exhausted, he collapsed onto the floor next to the bench. Kyoko lay on the bench for a few minutes, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing," she said, standing up. "I wasn't sure you had it in you. Anyway, we should probably go clean up. I'll meet you in the bathhouse."

Makoto followed her into the room. She turned on the water and climbed inside. He followed soon after.

"You know," she said, blushing, "I wouldn't mind doing that again."


	2. Aoi Asahina x Makoto Naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi and Makoto get into some watery action at the pool.

Makoto walked into the pool. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Aoi, who was standing by the lifeguard stand. She was wearing a blue, one-piece swimsuit. 

"So..." He wandered over to her. "You wanted to go for a midnight swim?"

"Yep!" Aoi said. Makoto sighed and climbed into the pool. A few seconds later, Aoi jumped in with a loud splash and began to swim around the pool. Makoto swam throughout the pool, but he was no match for her. She was extremely fast and graceful. If Makoto had tried to match her, he knew he would have just made a fool of himself. He was too tired to do much, anyway. They swam in silence for a few minutes.

"Why'd you want go out at midnight?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I kind of like the peace and quiet, ya know. It's kind of cold, though." she murmured as she swam towards him. Makoto couldn't help but think there was more to her story than just that.

"Yeah, me too." 

"Wanna go for a race?"

"Come on," he said, "You're the Ultimate Swimming Pro! I'd never stand a chance. You're graceful and speedy in the water, I just look like a walrus flopping around."

Aoi giggled and adjusted her hair. "Thanks. But you don't look like a walrus! More like a seal, or a polar bear - Makoto, can polar bears swim? Or you're kinda like a penguin - penguins are cute like you, but they're actually good swimmers so maybe that analogy doesn't work."

"What's with comparing me to arctic animals?" And did she just call him cute?

She dived underwater and came back up. "Huh? I dunno, you kinda started it."

"And what was that about-" Aoi suddenly splashed water onto him, laughing. Makoto sent a wave towards her but she dove out of the way. 

For half an hour they swam and splashed about in the pool, although Makoto couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to tell him something.

"Hey... um... M-Makoto?" she said, climbing out of the water. 

"Yeah?"

She sat on the edge of the pool. "Um... w-well... swimming wasn't the only reason I asked you to come here."

"Huh?" he said, hoisting himself over the side and sitting next to her. "What is it?"

He noticed she was blushing. Out of everyone he knew, she was the worst at concealing her emotions. Her face was red and she kept stealing glances at him. 

"I-It's just... you know how I told you earlier, in my room, about how I've never really been in a relationship or anything?"

"Um, yeah, what about it?"

"A l-lot of people are surprised by that," she said, "But I've never r-really fallen in love before, ya know? A-At least, not until now."

"Huh?" Makoto asked.

"A-And, I've never had sex before, either. I sort of wonder what it feels like."

"Are you t-trying to say something?"

"W-Well, uh," she blushed furiously and stumbled over her words, "uh... um... well... do you want to kind... of... well, ya know... try it out."

Makoto went red. "U-Um..."

"H-Hey if you don't want to that's fine!"

"N-No, sure, I'd be happy to."

"I... I mean," Aoi said, "w-we are alone... and we're already in our swimming clothes, so I was just thinking, ya know?" She grabbed the folds of her swimsuit and Makoto began nervously pulling down his own. Within an instant they were both naked, sitting by the swimming pool. Makoto looked into Aoi's eyes for a few seconds. She was unbelievably hot. He wasn't sure what to do. Tackle her into the water? Pull her in for a kiss? He decided to go for the latter, placing his hands on her back and pulling her close. She fell into the kiss feverishly, hugging him. For what seemed like an eternity, they sat their at the pool, lips pressed together. Finally, they separated

"Um... what if we went into the pool?" It seemed like Aoi couldn't stop herself from blushing. 

"S-Sure," Makoto said, dropping down into the water. Aoi followed soon after, and Makoto immediately began kissing her with her back against the side of the pool, her breasts pushed against his chest. The cool water splashed onto his dick, making him even harder. Once he pulled out he immediately when down to her breasts and began sucking on them and fondling them with his hands. Her nipples were already perky from the cold air.

Aoi moaned. "It feels so good. Don't stop, M-Makoto!"

Her breasts were amazing - no wonder Genocide Jill was jealous. Makoto had always wanted to get a peek at them. They were even better when they were exposed to the air in all their glory. The more furiously he worked, the more the water splashed around them. He couldn't believe that after only a decently short amount of time at the pool, they were having sex. He knew for a while Aoi had wanted to tell him something, but he never expected it to include _doing_ something as well. 

Finally, he pulled away from her saliva ridden, well-stimulated breasts and moved down to her pussy without a moment's notice. Aoi let out several loud, unrestrained moans. If somebody had walked in at that moment, Makoto knew they would be able to tell what was going on just from the sound alone. He pulled his mouth away and began to finger her with his right hand, rubbing the top of her pussy as if he were beckoning someone.

"M-Makoto... M-Makoto..." she moaned. He smiled to himself, knowing that meant he was doing well.

Eventually, he stopped. Somewhat tired, he climbed onto the edge of the pool. His dick was hard and fully erect. Aoi grabbed it and shoved it in her mouth, sucking on the bottom near his sack and slowly making her way up his shaft to his tip. Makoto let out a soft moan, put his head back, and closed his eyes. He still could only barely wrap his head around the fact that Aoi Asahina - _the_ Aoi Asahina - wanted to do it with him. He wasn't complaining.

Aoi finally let go, his dick warm with pleasure. She climbed onto the floor as well and lay down on the tiles. 

"M-Makoto... just... just fuck me, p-please."

He wasn't going to deny her request. He swiftly positioned himself and inserted his dick while fondling her breasts, which were slick with water. Slowly, but surely, he increased the intensity. As Aoi moaned, he leaned down for a long and deep kiss. When he pulled away, Aoi let out the loudest moan he had ever heard. Everywhere from her breasts to her pussy was in a pool of pleasure. She began to quiver and tremble, practically screaming Makoto's name. At last, he pulled out, a surge exploding from his shaft. He collapsed onto the ground.

"M-Makoto..." Aoi said, covered in cum.

"T-That was great..." he said.

"Y-Yeah," she said between heavy breaths. "We really should go out for more midnight swims."


	3. Sonia Nevermind x Chiaki Nanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki and Sonia get a little frisky in an empty classroom.

Sonia entered the classroom and looked around for a second before her eyes fell on Chiaki. She smiled.

"I am sorry that I am late," Sonia said. "I had trouble finding my way here."

"Oh, whatever, it's fine," Chiaki replied, sitting down in the empty classroom. Sonia was only eight minutes late - it wasn't a big deal. That morning, Chiaki had slipped a note under the door of her dorm telling her to meet her at 3 AM. The classroom was was just like all the others in Hope's Peak Academy. There was a door in the middle of the room. On the wall opposite it was a large desk and a blackboard covered in chalk dust. Then, of course, there were the usual desks and chairs. A clock sat on the wall, reading 3:08 AM. The only unique thing about the classroom was a closet next to the blackboard.

"But what is it that you wanted to discuss?" Sonia asked. 

"Oh, well, you know... things."

"I am not sure I understand what you mean," Sonia said.

"Come over here, please," Chiaki said.

Sonia approached the desk she was sitting at. "What is it?"

"It's... um... well..." She wasn't sure how to word it.

"Yes?"

Chiaki put her head down and stretched her hood to cover some of her face. "Um... can you promise not to laugh at me?"

"I would not laugh! Of course not. I promise, Chiaki."

"Um... well," Chiaki pulled the hood even further down, "I...I...I..."

"Huh?" Sonia asked. What was Chiaki trying to say?

"I..." She began to tremble... "I... I love you." 

A surprised look formed on Sonia's face. Chiaki's speech only became faster and faster.

"I love you I love you I love you... you're just so charming beautiful nice amazing, I can't wrap my head around it, you're just too cute hot sexy... I love you and I need to get it out of my system," she mumbled without pauses. After finishing speaking in the course of only a few seconds, she buried her head in the desk. She was so flustered and embarrassed she wanted to die. Did she seriously just call her 'sexy?' Sonia was going to think she was a total weirdo.

"Hmm..." Sonia said. "You need to get it out of your system?"

Chiaki was silent.

"I'll be right back!" Sonia shouted.

Around ten minutes later, she returned, holding something behind her back. Chiaki couldn't quite see what it was. Sonia shuffled to the closet and quickly went inside. Chiaki wasn't sure what she had in mind, but she didn't have high hopes.

The door opened and Sonia strolled out confidently, her arms holding something behind her back. Chiaki gasped. Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, was completely naked.

Chiaki couldn't stop herself from blushing as she peeked out from under her hoodie. Sonia was just too beautiful. Her pale, perfect skin seemed to gleam under the light. Her blonde hair flowed like a waterfall, just nearly missing her perky breasts. A light pink blush covered her cheeks. Her movements were graceful, like an angel's. Her pale green eyes seemed to stale into Chiaki's soul, melting her emotions and setting her cheeks on fire. With every step Sonia took, Chiaki was more and more amazed. 

"What's that you have behind your back?" she asked.

Sonia smiled. "A dildo."

She got the hint. She took off her hoodie and threw it to the ground. She unbuttoned her shirt, ripped off her skirt, and pulled down her socks. After barely a minute, she was naked. She couldn't believe her luck. 

Sonia walked over and, to Chiaki's surprise, grabbed hold of her and picked her up before placing her on the large desk in front of the blackboard. She was surprised at just how strong the princess was. The wood was cool to the touch. The air in the room was somewhat cold. Without her clothes, she shivered a little.

"Sonia... are you sure about this?" Chiaki asked. 

"Yes. Of course." She smiled before climbing on top of her.

They began to kiss feverishly, their breasts and the rest of their bodies pressing together. Sonia's body was like a blanket. Immediately, Chiaki stopped shivering, letting herself become fully immersed in the kiss. 

When their lips parted, they both gasped for air. Seconds later, however, Chiaki gripped the back of Sonia's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. This time, Sonia lifted her back and placed her hands in between her breasts and Chiaki's. As the kiss continued, she began to fondle them, rubbing them in all the right places and pushing her finger against her perky nipples. Chiaki let out a few soft moans and closed her eyes.

When the kiss ended, Sonia moved on to other parts of her body. She kissed her cheek, forehead, neck, collarbone, chest, and of course, her nipples. With one hand, she rubbed the underside of her breasts and with the other, she fingered the gamer's pussy. Chiaki moaned and let herself be engulfed in a world of pleasure. Sonia's body on top of hers was like a blanket. Her wildest dreams were coming true and she loved it.

"Sonia..." Chiaki moaned. She decided to return the favor. She placed several fingers into Sonia's pussy and began to stroke it. 

"O-Oh!" Sonia said, happily surprised. They continued in that position for several minutes. It was quiet, except for the girls' moans and heavy breathing. 

"O-Oh my g-god, Sonia..." Chiaki said. It was if the world was melting, like she was in a dream where the world was carrying her away. She heard Sonia talking to her, but it was distant and she was too distracted by the endless pleasure to understand her. 

Suddenly, Sonia pulled off and stepped off the desk. She scooped up all the clothes and the dildo before grabbing Chiaki's hand and pulling into the closet. It was so small that their bodies were squished together, not that she was complaining. Chiaki tried to speak but the princess put a hand to her mouth. That's when she heard them - voices.

A slightly deep, gravelly but soothing distant voice spoke. "...You mean to tell me you heard people here, at 3 AM?"

Another voice spoke - this one was higher pitched and less certain, but it was still a boy's voice. "I'm telling you, I heard it! I think I even heard Miss Sonia's voice."

Sonia's eyes went wide open. Chiaki had no doubt that it was Kazuichi Soda speaking. Nobody else but the Ultimate Mechanic used that nickname.

"If you are lying," the deeper voice spoke, "Then my four devas of destruction will tear you to shreds!" There was no doubt that was Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder.

"H-Hey man, you don't have to get so mad!"

"You're the mere mortal who dragged me out at the darkest hour to partake in such activities. And now you tell me that you are hearing voices from an empty classroom." The voice was much closer this time.

To the girls' horror, there was the unmistakable creak of the classroom door opening. The sound of footsteps filled the room.

"See? I told you that there is nothing inside. A mere mortal like you should always listen to his overlords. Now, my four dark devas of destruction will carry out their duty!"

"H-Hold on," Kazuichi said, "Maybe they're in the closet!"

"Hmph. Do you intend to open every door in the building just because you heard the princess's voice? If anybody was in here, they are not now. All that is left is a hoodie."

Chiaki's eyes went wide open. She must have left her hoodie back in the main room. Sonia placed her hand over Chiaki's mouth once more, just as she was about to gasp. The ultimate gamer nodded and sat against the wall, legs spread apart. The floor was cold, but luckily they were sitting on a bed of their own discarded clothing.

"A hoodie?" Kazuichi said, "Lemme see that!" He paused for a few seconds. "Those pink eyes, those ears - this is definitely Chiaki's. She must've left it here."

"Go put it in the lost and found," Gundham ordered. Well, she would have to retrieve later, that was for certain. "I'll be waiting here."

The sound of a chair scraping struck fear into Chiaki's heart. Gundham was clearly intending to stick around for a while. Pressed against Sonia, she was only becoming more and more horny.

All of a sudden, the princess pulled Chiaki into a quiet kiss. She was taken aback and almost knocked over a stack of boxes. Her heart thumped. What if Gundham walked in on them? It would be terrible. 

After the kiss, Sonia swiftly put a hand to Chiaki's mouth and whispered into her ear.

"I am going to put packaging tape over your mouth. Then, we will continue. Alright?"

Chiaki nodded furiously and the princess placed a piece of tape over her lips before climbing on top of her. She began to suck on her breasts like before, while rubbing them with one hand. With the other, she began to finger the gamer. Sonia smiled and looked at her. Chiaki could barely hold in her moans. It felt amazing, and her fear of being discovered was quickly washed away by a tsunami of pleasure.

Sonia grabbed the dildo. Chiaki's eyes went wide open as she inserted it into her pussy. She slowly began to thrust it back and forth. The gamer tried her best to restrain herself, but a few moans slipped through.

Gundham scraped his chair. "Hmph. How long does it take a mortal to do one simple task?"

Chiaki let out a sigh of relief. He must not have heard. Sonia continued to thrust, slowly increasing her intensity while she sucked on Chiaki's breasts. It took all her mental power not to moan. Eventually, she just couldn't take it anymore. It just felt too good. She was going to orgasm and she knew she was going to moan loudly. A surge went through her and she started to tremble. Before she knew it, she was moaning Sonia's name extremely loudly - so loudly that she immediately started blushing furiously. But, half a second into it, Gundham started hastily speaking.

"Ah, Kazuichi, you're back!" he shouted. As pleasure engulfed Chiaki's entire body, she continued moaning, although softer this time. "Y-Yes, yes, I assume you took it to the lost and found? Very good. We should get going soon, come on, come on, let's go."

"Hey, Gundham, what's gotten into you? Why are you so loud?"

"Nothing," the ultimate breeder said, suddenly back to his normal demeanor. By then, Chiaki's orgasming moans had faded away. "A mortal like you should not question your overlords, or shall I send my four dark devas of destruction at you? Now, let us go."

"What about that closet?" Kazuichi asked. As Chiaki sat in the closet, breathing heavily, two pairs of footsteps approached the closet door.

"What exactly do you expect to find in there? Do you think Sonia will be in there naked or something?"

A hand gripped the doorknob and the two girls became tense. "What?" Kazuichi said, "no, no, of c-course not!"

"Hmph. Leave it be, or shall I have to take you out by force using the powers of the occult? If somebody were to get themselves naked, they would not choose to do it in a classroom of all places. Someone could easily find them there. A reasonable person would just do it in their dorms."

"Okay, okay, fiiiine," Kazuichi said. "Let's go."

Chiaki couldn't help but feel called out - but she hadn't planned for it to devolve into sex!

Footsteps. Creaking. The classroom door open and shut. Then, there was nothing but silence, except for Chiaki and Sonia's heavy breathing.

"That was amazing," Chiaki said.

"We should try it again sometime." Sonia smiled.


	4. Celestia Ludenberg x Makoto Naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia was used to getting what she wanted. Makoto was no exception.

There was a knock at the door. Rubbing his eyes, Makoto walked over to it and opened it.

To his surprise, Celeste Ludenberg, the ultimate gambler, was standing at his door.

"Hello, Makoto. May I come in?"

"Well... I was about to go to sleep, but sure, you can come in." As soon as he finished speaking, Celeste strolled in, closed the door, and began to look around, with a curious expression on her face.

"Your room is rather... ordinary, don't you think?"

"I guess it sort of is," Makoto said. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"You should decorate it. Perhaps one day I will help you out," Celeste said.

"Um... I'll consider it. Anyway... why exactly did you want to come into my room?"

Celeste put her hand to her mouth and smiled in the way that she always did. "You know, I have always gotten what I wanted in life." She wandered to his bed and sat down next to Makoto.

"Is that supposed to mean something or...?"

"Of course it is. I would not use my valuable time to speak for no reason," she said.

"Right. But again, um... why are you here?" he asked.

She locked her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands, with a small smile on her face. "We are going to have sex."

"...W-Wait... W-What? H-Huh?"

"I do not like to repeat myself, but very well," she said. "We are going to have sex."

"I...I'm... um... a-are... w-well..." as the seconds passed he only became more and more flustered. His cheeks became warm. He was making a fool out of himself.

"Do you understand?" Celeste asked, her eyes piercing into his soul. Whether he liked it or not, they were going to have sex. Not that he was against it - he just wasn't sure what to think. Either way, she _was_ kind of pretty in her own way. Something about her sly, forceful demeanor made her all the more hot. 

"Um... y-yes, I understand..." he said. Was that seriously all he could say? "B-But, w-why so... sudden?"

"I have always gotten what I wanted in life. Now is no different," she said. "I wanted to feel some pleasure, so I decided I would see how you are under the sheets."

"W-Why m-me?"

"You are the most amiable, no? Besides, you are a little bit cute," she said, resting her chin on her hands. "Now, please undress."

Makoto hesitated, then began to pull off his shirt. A few minutes later, he was completely naked. He turned to Celeste, expecting to see her beautiful pale skin, only to be met with disappointment. She was still fully clothed.

"Nude already? Would it not be better if you undressed me too, no?" Celeste said, smiling. Makoto relented and began to pull off her frilly jacket, feeling a little bit humiliated. Still, the prospect of being able to have sex with such a beautiful lady carried him along as he untied her tie and the ribbons in her hair. Then, he pulled her shirt over her head. He blushed when he saw her black bra - what other color could he have expected from someone so enamored with gothic clothing? Makoto then began to work on pulling down her skirt. He then sat down and pulled off her high heels before taking off her knee-high socks.

Now, she was left in nothing but her lingerie. Makoto went red as he grabbed her brastrap and began to untie it. All the while, Celeste looked at him with that smile of hers, completely unfazed. When her bra finally came off, her pearly breasts were exposed to the air. The nipples were already hard. Then, he bent down to pull down her panties. Even then, she did not say anything. Makoto continued to blush as he pulled it down her thighs and over her legs, exposing her pussy. When he finally pulled it off, they were both completely nude.

"Hm. Now, I suppose I will reward you for that," she said. She leaned over and grabbed hold of Makoto's dick, which immediately perked up. Celeste began to stroke it slowly. Makoto was happily surprised and hung his head back, moaning softly. The gambler began to increase in intensity, going from a stroke a second to two, then three, until finally she was hammering at his penis with five strokes a second.

"C-Celeste..." Makoto moaned. When she finally stopped, his dick was warm with pleasure.

"You enjoyed that a lot, no?" Celeste asked, smiling. "But that is only one of the tricks up my sleeve. Well, I suppose I do not have any sleeves right now, but that is not important."

All of a sudden she bent down and began to suck on his shaft, even biting it a little. She went around and up, going towards his tip, as if she was climbing a spiral staircase with her mouth. Almost immediately, Makoto started moaning again. Even if he didn't quite understand why Celeste wanted to do it with him, he was still quite pleased. Then, when she had made her way up his entire cock, she grabbed it and pulled it into her mouth and began sucking on it in earnest. Clearly, she had experience. She worked his member in all the right places and made sure Makoto was about to explode from all the pleasure.

"C-C-Cel-Celeste..." he said, satisfaction coursing through his shaft. 

She continued like clockwork, until Makoto felt a warmth building up in his testicles. He moaned and shot his load into her mouth. She gulped it down and sat up, a string of cum stretching from his tip to her lips. She smiled at him seductively and lay on the bed, squeezing her breasts for a few seconds before letting them go. Makoto got the hint and went to work sucking on and fondling her breasts, still quivering from his orgasm. Celeste giggled and smiled, but said nothing else. Finally, he pulled away, saliva dripping down from her breasts and onto her chest. Then, he kissed along her stomach before reaching her pussy. Her body trembled a little as Makoto began to eat at her vagina. After Celeste's amazing blowjob, he was feeling extra horny.

After finishing, her juices dripping down his chin, he began to finger her. She giggled and let out one soft moan before closing her eyes. He was determined to match, or even exceed, her lofty expectations.

When he was finally done with the foreplay, he looked into her eyes. They seemed cold and distant, but he could see a hint of warmth. 

"I must admit," Celeste said, "That was quite good."

Makoto blushed. Celeste repositioned the pillow and put her chin on her hands, smiling. She spread her legs open and winked at him.

"Show me your skills, if you have any," she said. 

Makoto climbed on top of her and grabbed her breasts before placing his very, very hard member into her vagina. Slowly, he began to thrust. Celeste stayed as silent as ever as he slowly but surely increased the speed. Eventually, he found himself at a medium pace. He rubbed her breasts, slick with saliva, and wiggled them around like joysticks on a controller. Celeste stared into his eyes. As Makoto thrust harder and faster, he could see the lust in her eyes grow. After a few minutes, she let out a soft moan. 

Makoto pulled halfway and paused. Celeste glanced at him with a puzzled, almost disappointed look on her face.

"What is it, Makoto?"

He gripped her breasts even harder. He was going to show Celeste what he had in him. He adjusted his penis and then, in an instant, began to thrust extremely quickly. Celeste let out a gasp and a moan as her body shook back and forth with his rhythm. Her breasts shook, her hair spun, and her legs swung back and forth. Makoto moaned, and, soon after, Celeste let out a moan of her own.

"M-Makoto..." she moaned, in a voice that, to Makoto's surprise, was nothing like her usual accent. "M-M-Makoto... o-oh my g-god..." she said. "M-M-MAKOTO!" she screamed as he thrust more and more, a warmth building up in his dick. "M-Makoto..." She moaned uncontrollably, her body trembling. Her composed demeanor collapsed and she abandoned her accent. "M-M-MAKOTO!" she shouted.

"C-C-Celeste!" he moaned, gripping her breasts even firmer. "O-Oh my g-god!"

A surge of fulfillment filled his cock and he pulled out just in time to squirt a giant load onto her body. She sat in silence, her body quivering. With every heavy breath she took, her chest rose up and down, her breasts wobbling ever so slightly. Makoto looked at her. She was quite beautiful, even when she was covered in his cum. It seemed that at the last moment she had given up her gothic personality. Had he seen a glimpse of the real Celeste Ludenberg? 

"M-Makoto..." she said at last, "I...I n-never expected such a g-good time to come from you."

Too tired to do anything, they fell asleep without another word.


	5. Mikan Tsumiki x Hajime Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally, Mikan is shy. But when it comes to medicine, she's focused and confident. She brings her specialized skills to the bedroom.
> 
> Noncon.

Hajime woke up in a drowsy stupor. For some reason, everything felt alien. There was something odd - no, not just one thing - many things odd with the situation he found himself in. For one, he could barely move. It was as if all his muscles had atrophied over the course of... how long had it been since he fell asleep? What had he even been doing? Eventually, he gave up on moving and just lay down. Not only that, this bed - this room - it clearly wasn't his. What the hell? Had he been kidnapped? Were his organs being sold on the black market? And why couldn't he move? The door opened. He scowled. It was kind of cold. Wait - was he naked?

The door opened. At first, he thought someone was coming from the hallway. But clearly it had been the bathroom door that opened, not the main door. To his surprise, Mikan, the ultimate nurse, strolled out, looking a little timid but more confident than usual. That was odd, but what was odder was the fact that she too was _naked_. Hajime was drowsy and couldn't get a good look at her, but he could tell she was beautiful, from her breasts to the way her purple hair fell over her back. But why was she naked? Why was he naked? Was Mikan, the most timid person he knew, - was she planning something?

"I-I'm s-sorry," Mikan said as she approached the bed. "I-I got t-too carried away, I know."

"Tell me the meaning of all this!" Hajime demanded.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I p-put some drugs in your food," she said, standing by the bed.

"W-What? You did what?"

"Eek!" she shouted. "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"Why'd you drug me and bring me here?"

"U-Um..."

"Tell me!"

"I-It's j-just, y-you were always so k-kind to me," Mikan said. "A-And I wanted to d-do things with you, b-but I c-couldn't bring myself to ask because I was scared of you saying n-no."

"And drugging me was the better option?" Hajime sighed.

"I-I know you h-hate me," Mikan said, climbing onto the bed and sitting by Hajime's legs. Without another word, she gripped Hajime's limp shaft and began to stroke it. It immediately started to become hard.

"W-What are you doing?" Hajime asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Mikan blushed but said nothing and continued stroking. Hajime sighed. His jaw was sore and he was too exhausted to say anything. He decided to relent, closing his eyes and resting on the pillow. He kind of enjoyed the way Mikan played with his body. She might have been extremely timid, but the way she tried to show force was cute. It wasn't like he had to do anything, anyway, just let Mikan indulge herself. That was nice, at least.

"Whatever..." Hajime said, "Do what you want." It wasn't like he could leave even if he wanted.

Mikan started to stroke him faster and faster. Hajime rested in a dreamlike state, with no senses but the pleasure emanating from his dick. The drugs had made him drowsy. as if he could drift off into sleep any second.

As she beat at his dick, warmth flowed through it. Her hand was soft and delicate, like silk. He let out several soft, quiet moans. Mikan giggled and went at it even harder. Eventually, he felt a fulfilling surge of pleasure. He had the vague sensation of releasing his load all over Mikan.

He opened his eyes. Mikan was laying on his legs. Her soft hair splayed over him was like a blanket. She looked at him and blushed. She was covered from top to bottom with semen, with strings stretching from the tip of his penis to her breasts. Cum dripped onto the blanket. Hajime closed his eyes again.

Mikan grabbed Hajime's cock and began to suck on his balls. Hajime moaned as Mikan moved up his shift, covering it in her saliva. She licked up to the leftover cum on his tip and began to suck on his dick, wrapping her tongue around it and pushing her head back and forth. 

"M-M...Mikan," he moaned.

"H-Huh?" Mikan said, pulling away. Hajime opened his eyes. Mikan's eyes were watery and she was blushing. Cum dripped off her body. 

"I-I'm sorry!" she said timidly. Her body began to shake. "D-Did I do something w-wrong? A-Are you h-hurt? I'm s-sorry!"

"N-No... nothing's wrong. C-Continue. It feels g-great, you know." Hajime said.

"R-Really? T-Thank you..." Mikan blushed furiously and returned to her sucking.

Hajime moaned softly as Mikan's intensity increased. Eventually, he felt like a pleasurable surge in his balls. Like water through a hose, cum shot out of his penis. Mikan gulped it down.

"T-That was g-great..." Hajime mumbled before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Junko Enoshima x Kyoko Kirigiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Kyoko's investigation of the school, Junko decides to have a little fun time.
> 
> Major spoilers for Trigger Happy Havoc.

**MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA 1: TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC INCOMING!**

When Kyoko woke up, she found herself on top of a bed. At first, she thought she had just fallen asleep without the blanket. As she groaned and tried get off the bed, she realized that not only was it not her bed, but she wasn't even in the dorms. Instinctively she tried to spring to her feet, but she realized both her wrists and ankles were bound together. She was even gagged with a piece of cloth. Worst of all, she was completely naked. As soon as she realized she covered herself with the bed covers.

Confused and fearing the worst, she looked around the room. It was well-lit, even without sunlight. In fact, this room had no windows, not even boarded up ones. It was one she had never seen before. It was much, much larger than the student rooms, with everything from a kitchen to a living room. There were a few doors situated on the walls, leading to who knew where. Oddly enough, there was a metal ladder on the wall opposite the bed. Next to the bed was an end table. On it, there was a clock. Apparently, it was in the middle of the night.

All of a sudden, she heard a voice. 

"Hello, Kyoko."

Kyoko tried to pull her limbs apart, but they were tied tightly. Where was that voice coming from?

Then, someone started walking towards her. Kyoko tried to gasp, but it was muffled by the gag. To her utmost surprise, Junko was walking towards her, alive and well. Once again, Kyoko tried to speak, only to be unable to.

"Oh," Junko said, "that is right. You're gagged." She walked over to the side of the bed. Kyoko tried to break the bonds once more, but they were firm. Junko sighed and untied the gag. 

"W-What is going on?" she asked. "I thought you were dead."

"Dead? Oh, you're talking about Mukuro."

"Mukuro? Mukuro Ikusaba? The 16th student?" Kyoko asked.

"She was my sister, too. How sad that I had to kill her. It makes me want to cry just thinking about it. But the despair, so pure and unedited, was worth it in the end."

Kyoko went pale. "You mean... Mukuro was your sister? And... you didn't die, she did? Was she pretending to be you?"

"She pretended to be me, yes. You are rather intelligent. No wonder you are the Ultimate Detective. So intelligent that you even survived my trap and spurred on a school-wide investigation," Junko said. "How amazing."

The investigation! Without her, who knew what was going to happen? But how had she ended up here? That was right - she remembered a towel had been shoved into her face. It must have been drugged. She thought back to how Junko - or Mukuro - had been killed by so many spears. Was Junko behind it all?

"...Are you saying you're the mastermind?" Kyoko said.

"You got me," Junko said. "Although I did make it easy for you."

"Why do you have me tied up here? It was supposed to be a fair investigation."

"I could stare at you all day," Junko commented in a deadpan voice, "tied up like that, angry but unable to do anything."

Kyoko blushed indignantly. "What do you want?"

"Hmm... you were always so stoic, were you not?"

Kyoko was silent.

"I will make your emotions shine through," Junko said. "When I'm done, you will wonder why you ever wanted to leave Hope's Peak Academy."

Kyoko grit her teeth. "Just what are you planning?" Whatever it was, it didn't seem good.

"You're like an angry little kitten," Junko murmured, her tone deadpan. "Aww. How cute."

"I asked what you were planning!"

"Tsk, tsk. This is a school. You should not shout so loudly."

"What are you doing with me? Why do you have me tied up here?"

"You are quite annoying," Junko said. "With all your questions and chitter-chatter. You've always been a thorn in my side - sneaking around in places you shouldn't be." She walked over to Kyoko and cut the bonds on her arms and legs. Immediately, Kyoko began shaking them to return the blood flow. There were red marks emblazoned into her skin.

"What do you want from me?" she questioned.

Junko walked away without answering her question. She opened a door and ducked inside before slamming it shut. A few minutes later, she walked out. The fashionista was completely naked, not that it surprised Kyoko. Her strawberry-blonde pigtails steamed over her shoulders and flowed over her gigantic breasts. Her skin was perfect - no wonder she was the ultimate fashionista. The only thing she was still wearing were her two Monokuma hair pins. She strolled over to the side of the bed and stared down at Kyoko. 

"What are you hiding under the covers for?" she asked.

Kyoko sighed. It would be better to obey the mastermind's commands. She threw the blanket to the side, exposing her body to the cool air. Junko climbed on top of the bed and practically tackled Kyoko into a kiss.

She reluctantly participated in it, still trying to distance herself from the sex. If she acted composed and like nothing was happening, Junko would surely get bored and let her return to the investigation. Nonetheless, the way Junko's breasts pressed against her own and how their legs crossed aroused her. It was as if Junko was purposely pushing against her. When the kiss ended, the fashionista moved down to her neck and began to kiss it with force, even biting it a little. Kyoko just stared up at the grainy white ceiling and bit her lip. She needed to ignore all of this. What really mattered was the mystery at hand. If Mukuro had died long ago, then what was the masked victim that had been found in the garden?

Junko moved down to her collarbone and began to suck and bite at the contortions in her skin. Kyoko, calm and composed as ever, considered the possibilities, like any good detective should. The possibility of a 17th student seemed unlikely. However, the corpse did have many old wounds. That suggested it was an old corpse - was it Mukuro's, then? If so, Junko must have preserved all the bodies - in the bio lab, perhaps.

Then, Junko began to suck and rub at Kyoko's breasts. Her nipples immediately became hard. The warmth of Junko's saliva felt like salvation on her cold skin. Junko rubbed the undersides of her breasts, sending a delightful tingling sensation through the detective's body, almost as if she was being tickled, only unlike when she was tickled she had no desire to stop it. She was getting more and more aroused as the seconds went by, but she showed no sign of it. Pleasure permeated throughout her body, but she resisted the urge to moan. If she gave Junko any positive feedback, she'd get stuck in a loop as she sought to satisfy her urges. That meant no moaning, no matter how hard it was. 

Junko sucked on her breasts for several minutes. It all made sense. Junko had used her sister's dead body for the trap, in order to kill off Kyoko, who she was, ironically, having sex with. As Kyoko pondered other mysteries, such as the possible password for the secret door in the headmaster's quarters, the fashonista's mouth moved down to kiss her stomach. The detective tried to maintain her composure, but it was becoming difficult. As Junko approached ever closer to her vagina, she became wet.

Junko licked at her inner thighs before plunging her tongue into her pussy. She had a sudden spike of pleasure and her eyes shot wide open before returning to normal. She wanted to moan so badly, but she distracted herself by thinking about how the crime scene had been forged. The arrows tied together had been used to hit Mukuro in the back of the head, and the knife had been stolen from Makoto's room and plunged into her chest. It all seemed to make perfect sense.

Junko continued to eat at Kyoko's vagina, making her clench her jaw, while she fondled her breasts with her hands. She wanted to moan but forced herself not to. Junko then moved one of her hands down and stuck two fingers into the detective's pussy, joining the fashionista's tongue. Her fingers rubbed her in all the right places, making resisting the urge to moan extremely difficult. Junko really was a professional at this. Did she perhaps have not two, but three ultimate talents?

The fashionista pulled away at last. Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief. So she had finally decided to stop. It seemed her plan had worked. Junko shuffled around on the bed.

Then, Kyoko gasped. Something was being inserted into her vagina, something much larger than Junko's fingers. As soon as she realized it was the dildo, Junko began thrusting it back and forth. Kyoko's eyes shot wide open and her muscles tensed. She began to tremble. Even though she tried to stop herself, she moaned, letting out all her pent up emotion. At the same time, she used her other hand to stroke her breasts, slick with saliva. 

"J-J-Juunkooo..." she moaned. She relented to the mastermind. "O-Oh my g-god..."

Right before her eyes, Junko seemed to become her more brash, wide eyed persona in an instant.

"You like that, huh, you bitch?" she said.

"Y-Yes... p-please, d-do it m-more..." Kyoko moaned.

"You're such a fucking whore." Junko said, continuing to increase the intensity of her thrusting.

"O-Oh m-my god i-it f-feels amaz-am-a-ma-amazing!" Kyoko shouted. "F-Fuck me m-more!"

"As you wish, your sluttiness."

Junko put the intensity on overdrive, thrusting with so much power and speed that Kyoko's body shook back and forth. It felt amazing, pleasure flooding every inch of her body - an absolute delight. 

"I-I'm... I-I'm going to or-orgasm!" Kyoko moaned. Her body began to quiver and satisfaction spread throughout her entire body. Her eyes shot wide open and she let out several loud, drawn out moans. When her orgasm ended, she lay there, breathing heavily. Why hadn't she relented in the first place? 


	7. Makoto Naegi x Sayaka Maizono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka and Makoto make love in his dorm.

Sayaka yawned. "This movie is so boring."

"Yeah. Why'd you choose it? I mean, with a generic name like that, it was bound to be boring!" Makoto said.

"You said it sounded 'sort of interesting,'" she said.

"The reviews were totally lying. I bet the studio wrote them."

"I'm getting sleepy," Sayaka said, resting her head on Makoto's left shoulder, her soft silky hair falling over him.

"Me too," Makoto said, putting his arm around her. "We should call it a night."

"Mhm," Sayaka said. Makoto pressed the off button and the room went dark. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I guess you should start heading back to your dorm."

"Aww," she said. "Do I have to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. I was wondering I could... um... stay with you for a night." Sayaka murmured, blushing.

"H-Huh? Oh, sure," Makoto said. He was surprised, but he didn't want her to leave, either.

"Then lets get going!" She smiled and followed Makoto to his bed. When they climbed under the covers, she nestled her head on Makoto's shoulder. He smiled and put an arm around her, pulling her close.

Sayaka yawned and snuggled closer to Makoto. "It's comfy here," she said, "but for some reason... I don't really feel like sleeping yet."

"Me too," Makoto said.

"Maybe we should do something," Sayaka replied.

"Like what?"

Sayaka giggled and blushed.

"H-Huh?'

"Sure..." she purred, "we can have sex."

"W-What a-are you going on about? H-How-"

"Like I said, I'm psychic," Sayaka spoke. "Just kidding, I just have really good intuition."

"B-But-"

"You want to, don't you?" she said.

"U-Um... s-sure, I guess?" Makoto went red. 

Sayaka began to untie her bowtie. Makoto unbuttoned his shirt and slowly took it off before tossing it to the floor. Sayaka pulled off her own.

"You know," Sayaka said as she pulled down her skirt, "I've kind of always wanted to do this."

"R-Really?"

"Y-Yeah," she blushed, "but there was never really the right mood to do it... until now." She giggled and threw her skirt to the floor.

Makoto dropped his pants off the side of the bed. Sayaka blushed and began to undo her bra. Makoto shyly pulled down his boxers. When he turned around, Sayaka was completely nude and blushing furiously. Makoto's cheeks were practically on fire. He leaned over and kissed her while he hugged her. She returned the hug, their bodies pressing together. He could feel himself becoming erect from the arousing feeling of her breasts and nipples squeezing against his chest. 

When the kiss finally ended, they stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds, blushing. A tingly feeling sprouted in his chest. He just loved her so much, and seeing her naked was just too much. He climbed on top of her and kissed her again, their bodies pressing together even harder. His hard penis touched her skin right above her pussy. When Makoto pulled away, she was noticeably wet. 

Makoto began to kissed her neck before sucking on each of her nipples. They immediately went hard. His hands worked on stroking the base of her breasts. Then, he started to suck all over them, rubbing them passionately with his tongue. She moaned softly as he went at it. He slowly increased his speed, until he was jerking his head and hands back and force rapidly.

"O-Oh, M-Makoto!" 

Encouraged by her moans, his mouth moved down from her breasts and began to lick at her inner thighs. With his hands, he grabbed hold of her cool buttcheeks, warming them up as his tongue started to venture inside of her. She moaned and closed her eyes, blushing, as Makoto inserted his fingers as well, making sure to rub every part of her vagina. The way Sayaka murmured his name under her breath was adorable. She was just too cute - especially when she was blushing. Makoto eventually pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his lips and her pussy for a second before breaking.

"H-Hey... M-Makoto, could I... um... play with your penis for a little, before we continue?"

"O-Oh, u-um... sure, o-of course!"

She blushed and grabbed hold of his dick, her hair draped over his legs. She began to stroke it lovingly. Makoto moaned quietly, letting himself be swept away in ecstasy.

She began to jerk it faster and faster with greater intensity, pulling his foreskin from the bottom to the top with force. She stared at the way his skin slid up and down intently as she stroked. All the while, Makoto moaned, feeling a warmth building up in his dick. Then, for a few seconds, she stopped, before inserting his mouth onto his tip.

She began to suck on his dick like she was jerking him off with her mouth. With her warm saliva and her soft as silk lips, it somehow felt even more amazing. 

"S-Sayaka..." Makoto moaned. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. He knew he was going to come. A warmth built up and a surge began to make its way. Cum poured through his dick like water through a hose, shooting into Sayaka's mouth. She swallowed it. Makoto opened her eyes. Sayaka was blushing, saliva and semen dripping from her mouth.

Now it was Makoto's turn to make her moan. He climbed onto her and inserted his length into her pussy. As soon as he started to thrust slowly, Sayaka moaned. As he sped up, her moans became more frequent, longer, and louder. He gripped her breasts for support, rubbing his index fingers over her hard nipples. Pleasure surged through his dick and it seemed like Sayaka was experiencing the same delight.

"M-M-MAKOTO!" she moaned, her body quivering so much that her breasts shook. Makoto pulled out and a surge exploded from him, cum shooting onto her breasts.

"O-Oh m-my g-god..." she said.

"T-That was amazing..." Makoto said.

After cleaning up, they cuddled together in the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Sonia Nevermind x Chiaki Nanami: In the Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've taken Gundham's advice to heart and moved to somewhere more... private.

Chiaki lay on the bed in wait, listening for the sounds of approaching. She was getting anxious, but that didn't mean she wasn't incredibly excited. She had been looking forward to it for almost the entire day. The last time had been amazing and she was sure this time wouldn't be different. She could feel already feel her body tingling with anticipation.

Chiaki rested her head on her hands and stared at the ceiling. What would they do this time? She had wanted to try being a little less... passive? She had taken Gundham's words into consideration and suggested they do it in her dorm room instead. She wasn't quite sure why Gundham had mentioned all of those things, but she had a suspicion that he knew, somehow. The thought made her nervous, but even if he did know, he had saved them from being found out by Kazuichi, so she had to appreciate that. At least Gundham was respectful, unlike the Ultimate Mechanic. 

The guy kind of kept to himself, though. But Sonia and him seemed to get along. Chiaki had a thought. What if they invited him along? No, that was absurd. What was she thinking-

There was a knock at the door. She was startled but quickly hopped to her feet and opened the door with a smile. As she expected, Sonia was there.

"Hey," Chiaki said.

"Hello," Sonia replied. "I am sorry that I am a little bit late."

Chiaki jumped back onto the bed, hands under her head. "It's fine - I didn't even notice!"

"Well then," Chiaki purred, "let's begin." She began to unbutton her shirt and pull down her skirt. Sonia undid her bowtie and belt and began to pull off her own shirt. Before long, their clothes were strewn across the ground. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled. Chiaki figured she should make the first move, so she strolled over over and kissed Sonia, pulling her onto the bed. She continued the kiss as she climbed on top of her, their bodies' skin meeting, warmth coursing throughout.

When it finally ended, they looked at each other for a few seconds, both of them blushing.

"I can already tell this will be a great time!" Sonia commented, resting her head on the pillow. 

Chiaki chortled and leaned over to kiss the princess's neck. Her skin was warm and soft, like silk. She massaged her collarbone with her hands, while Sonia reached over and placed her hands on Chiaki's back, pulling her closer. The gamer kissed her collarbone, slowly inching her hands to Sonia's breasts. After finishing her kiss, Chiaki began to kiss the princess's left nipple. After a few seconds, she bit it gently, causing Sonia to moan softly. She rubbed her hands on the base of her breasts as she licked and kissed the tops and sides. Her hair drifted down, draping across Sonia's skin. Chiaki couldn't get over how soft it was. She wanted to bury her head in her chest and cuddle. 

"Sonia..." she murmured. The princess blushed, her eyes closed, with a look of ecstasy strewn across her face. Chiaki smiled and stuck a finger into Sonia, her other hand still catering to her breasts. She leaned over and kissed Sonia, who returned it passionately and hugged her tight. Her face pressed against Sonia's body, Chiaki decided to massage the bottom of her breasts with her tongue as well. Between her hand and mouth on her breasts and the finger inside her, Sonia looked satisfied, but still yearning for more. Chiaki ended the kiss and Sonia let out a loud, shaky, and long moan, all of her pent up feelings going free into the air.

Chiaki began to rub harder and Sonia's eyelids shot up before fluttering back down. 

"F-Fuck!" Sonia blushed. She sometimes swore whenever she was experiencing _too_ much emotion. Chiaki took that as a good sign and continued.

Eventually, she pulled away from Sonia, who lay down, her chest rising up and down as she took heavy breaths.

"That's not all," Chiaki said. She reached over to the end table and grabbed the dildo she had prepared earlier. If her own pleasure from being fucked with it by Sonia was anything to go by, she was sure she would like it.

"O-Oh!" Sonia said. Chiaki lay down on her stomach besides her and placed the dildo at the entrance to her vagina. With her other hand, she fondled Sonia's breasts and rubbed her nipples. Then, she pushed the dildo inside her, and waited for a few seconds before thrusting it slowly. Moans spilled out of Sonia as Chiaki sped up her thrusting, her arm pivoting back and force. She climbed towards Sonia and kissed her, stifling her moans. Eventually, she was going at it so fast that Sonia's breasts shook with every thrust. 

As soon as Chiaki ended the kiss, Sonia let out a loud, drawn out moan, her entire body shaking and retracting. Chiaki pulled the dildo out, placed it on the end table, and smiled. Sonia breathed heavily for a few minutes, blushing. The two of them sat side by side, nestled in each other's bodies.

Chiaki yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Would you mind if I slept with you?"

"Oh, I don't mind!" Chiaki said. She cuddled up with Sonia and rested her head in her chest before quickly dozing off.


End file.
